Spa water conditioning systems generally utilize equipment such as jet water pumps, water heaters, and water conditioners to prepare and circulate the spa water. The control components for the water conditioning equipment are generally mounted within control housings attached to the equipment itself or to a supporting frame. Typically, the control housing consists of a removable front plate to which are attached the various control components, including electrical switches and relays, transformers, and other mechanical, hydraulic or pneumatic devices. These control components are generally mounted to the front plate or one of the wall of the housing. In addition, electrical wiring is permanently connected to the electrical components.
The above-described control system has several disadvantages. First, recent changes in certification standards by product testing laboratories prohibit the attachment of electrical components to the front plate of the control housing. This is designed to prevent inadvertent shocking of an individual due to one of the electrical components becoming grounded to the housing or the front plate. Existing control housings cannot meet these new standards. Another disadvantage arises in the increased repair costs due to the amount of time and skill required to disassemble and repair or replace faulty components in the crowded area into which the components are mounted. Increased repair costs also result from the fact that field service calls are frequently required to service the control components. Finally, construction costs are higher with these type of units because of the time required to permanently mount the components and to permanently connect the electrical wiring.